The 25 Things
by alyce.swan
Summary: The twenty-five things that a perfect boyfriend should be. -After forever, it has finally been updated and completed.- NALEX-centric. Major-fluffiness alert.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is basically twenty-five really really short chappies about the twenty-five things that Alex thinks a perfect boyfriend should be.**

**MAJOR FLUFF WARNING! One review and I will post the next chapter. Oh heck, I'll probably post the next chapter today anyways. ENJOY!**

**love, peace, alyce**

**---------**

_Thing #1: The perfect boyfriend will..._

**Have a special nickname for you that no one else can call you**

"Everyone calls you Aly or Alex."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but... but it's just so typical. Can I call you something else?"

"No."

"Please, princess?"

"No."

"WAIT! I call you princess all the time and you don't mind. It's all set. I'll call you Princess."

"Ugh. Fine! But noooo one else can call me that."

"Alright, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oooh, yay! Two REVIEWS! Thank you thank you thank you! I was literally like, grinning the whole entire time I opened my inbox and read what you two wrote. :D**

**On comes the 2nd chapter! One more review, and the 3rd will be introduced? **

_Thing #2: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

**Stick up for you, but still respects your independence**

"Ew! No, get away from me you perv!" Alex screeched as Jeremiah's calloused hands groped her butt. She tried to slap him away, but for some reason, her usually painful slaps showed no effect on him. Alex screamed in frustration as Jeremiah smirked at her.

"You know you like it babe." Jeremiah pinned her to a wall, forcing his mouth on hers.

And she felt powerless.

"STOP! And DON'T call me babe!" Alex screamed uselessly trying to kick him.

"Why should I? There's no knight in shining armor for you this time."

Alex looked around wildly, her brown eyes desperate. 'Someone help me, please,' she though as she looked up towards the heavens.

"Get OFF of my girlfriend, you manslut!" Suddenly, Nate appeared into the hallway, panting and enraged. He looked ready to kill someone, while Alex was thanking the lord above.

Jeremiah immediately flung himself away from Alex, like two magnets repelling each other. Jeremiah looked scared as Nate advanced on him with a fist pulled back and aimed on his face.

"No, Nate, stop! Don't." Alex sidled up to him and gently pulled down Nate's arm. "I can take it from here."

Nate looked at Alex and kissed the top of her head. "Alright, Princess." And he stepped back.

"Okay, you listen to me now," Alex threatened. "Do NOT ever touch me AGAIN, Jeremiah, or else I SWEAR Nate and I will kill you, all right?"

When Alex was mad and not trapped, she was quite a scary sight. Jeremiah nodded fearfully.

"Let's go, Natey!" Alex rejoined Nate, cuddling into his chest, and skipped away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to: Keep Dreaming, MikaylaLee, Sunshinnee, and NELENALOVER212 for your thoughtful, and kind reviews.**

**I HEART YOU ALL!!!!! *insane laugh***

**Ahem. But thanks for reviewing! And due to you Fabulous Fanfictioners, I will post the 3rd chapter!**

**---------**

_Thing #3: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

**Know how to make you smile when you are down**

Alex sighed sadly, her hair falling into her face as she gazed mournfully at the picture. Her cousin has passed away three days ago after a losing a long battle with leukemia. She looked at her cousin's smiling face, and nostalgia washed over her as she remembered how just two weeks ago her whole family was having fun at a picnic together.

Suddenly, brown curls poofed into view. Alex looked up, to see Nate, who was bursting with excitement. "Guess what? So when my brothers and I went to this shop and we-" Nate suddenly broke off, noticing Alex wasn't the least bit excited or interested. "Are you okay?"

"No." Alex's eyes voice broke slightly.

Nate happy face immediately grew concerned as his eyes widened, looking clueless. "Was it something I said? Did I do something wrong? Oh my gosh, I am so stupid! It must've been when I told you that when I was little I painted my toenails pink! Or when I almost socked that dude who was being rude to you. Or when I..." Nate continued spazzing out, growing more and more helpless.

Alex watched him beat himself up over nothing, amused.

"I am the worst boyfriend ever! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Nate ranted, smacking his head of curls with his hand. "It must've been that time when I-"

"Nate, stop!" Alex said. "My cousin died."

"Ohhh..." Nate murmured. "I am so sorry." He pulled Alex into a bear hug and rocked back and forth. Then he pushed her away gently. "I brought Swedish Fish, Alex. They're your favorite candy, right?"

Alex accepted them, feeling special because Nate was always a Swedish Fish hog and never gave any to anyone else. She felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Nate was so sweet.

"I'll always be here for you, Aly. No matter what." There was no reply.

"Oh crap!" Nate started to spazz out again, looking adorable. "That was the wrong thing to say, wasn't it? It was too cheesy! Urgh, I should know better!"

Alex's small smile turned into a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**I love you all. I do. *teary-eyed* But I have some news you will want to know.**

_! I AM DISCONTINUING THIS STORY ! _

***Sobs and is emotionally breaking down***

**No. Actually, I'm just kidding. (But not about the I love you all part.) But, there is some news you will want to know.**

**I am painting my nails. YAY! But I hate the smell. And how I have to wait FOREVER for it to dry. (Alyce is a very impatient person :D)**

**And also, where I am, it has been very rainy. For like the, WHOLE ENTIRE FREAKIN' WEEK! It's summer, hello? Where is the SUN?!?**

**I love rain. And despise it. It's so calming, and gentle, but also so... WET. Yuck. **

**Anyways, I bet you Fabulous Fanfictioners aren't here to read about me spewing about my likes and dislikes and what I'm doing and my completely desperate jokes and rambling and... SHOOT. I'm rambling. A ha! That's what it is...**

**And ANYWAYS, I hereby present to you Chapter Four of the 25 Things, dedicated to sunshinnee (AKA Shaefer), whom (or who?) I adore. You ROCK! (Like awesome rock, not the hard kind.)**

**love, peace, alyce (And I hate how they spell check system always puts those red dash-lines under my name! Hello, my name is REAL NAME! It is NOT misspelled!)**

**---------**

_Thing #4: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

**Always have his hands find yours**

Alex had invited Nate to her cousin's funeral. Dressed in a black dress, Alex somberly made her way toward Nate, who was also clothed in black. He had accompanied her throughout the wake, and now it was the actual funeral.

Many people went up to the little stand, to say a few little words about Gracelyn. (Made-up). Finally it was Alex's turn. Alex tugged on Nate's sleeve, and he followed her to the stand, giving moral support.

"The first moment that Gracelyn and I met, we became best friends," Alex started. "No matter how short or how long anyone has known Gracelyn, I am quite sure that they'll all agree that Gracelyn was a very brave and valiant girl." Alex took a deep breath, and surged on.

"I would talk to her all day whenever we had time together, and I treasure my time with her. She was a very kind, thoughtful person. I feel sad that someone as courageous and generous as she would--" Alex choked, trying to contain tears welling in her eyes.

Instinctually, while still facing the audience, Nate found Alex's hands and rubbed them comfortingly. Alex gulped, and continued, warmed by Nate's affection.

"I feel sad that someone as courageous and generous as she would," Alex paused for a second, "pass away. I loved Gracelyn, and I always will."

Her relatives and Gracelyn's friends clapped politely, as the two headed back to their seats. Still holding hands, Alex smiled gratefully at Nate. "Thanks," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Thank you all for reviewing! :p I'm too lazy to put down everyone that has, because Alyce is a lazy butt and needs to hire a professional un-lazy person to take care of everything. And now I shall be all MELODRAMATIC about reviews.

I love reviews. I really do. And my heart soars with joy every time I spot a new review oozing with kind, positive thoughts. So please, review.

There. Now my little four sentences about reviews is done. So anyways, enjoy!!!

(Even though three exclamation points are not a proper form of grammar, deal with it.)

love, peace, alyce

p.s. I don't know why it's all in bold. I can't get it not to be, so i guess everyone who reads this will have to deal.

---------

_Thing #5: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

Be cute when he really wants something

"You're not getting it!" Alex teased in a sing-song voice as she stood on a chair and dangled a pack of Swedish Fish over the tip of Nate's fingers.

"Please, Alex?" He pleaded, wanting the candy badly.

"It's mine!" Alex hugged the precious pack to her chest as she smiled and dared him to try to grab it.

Nate looked at her from below, hopelessly. "Is there anyway I can get it without you smacking me silly? You know how much I love Swedish Fish!"

Alex smiled down at him, her eyes sparkling mischieviously. "Well, you could... hmmm... Exactly what would you do to get Swedish Fish?"

Nate groaned, starting to regret asking her. "Uh, well... I would do almost anything. Except die, and if it involves tor--"

"Beg!!!" Alex cut Nate off, squealing with glee.

"Uh, Aly, may I have the candy? Please?"

"Not enough! Beg more beg more beg more!"

Nate sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He got down on his knees and clasped his hands together while looking at her through large, puppy-dog brown eyes. "Please please please Aly? May I have the candy? With a cherry on top? I won't ever be mean to you ever again! I promise!"

"Awwwwww, what a cutie!" Alex grinned and kissed the top of his head while stepping down and handing him the candy. "But you have to share!"


	6. Chapter 6

**HI HI HI HI HI again everyone! I will be on a very very very short hiatus from the afternoon of the 27th of June to the 29th. So, I will continue posting on the 30th. Basically, I'm gone from today (Saturday) to Monday. Back on Tuesday. (Woot! VACATION TO SOMEPLACEIWONTTELLYOUINCASEANYOFYOULOVELYPEOPLEARESTALKERS!)**

**Expect more of Once Upon A Life (I haven't done anything with this in sooo long!), dreamer, The 25 Things, and POSSIBLY Two Worlds Collide. I'm thinking of discontinuing the story. Also, look out for another one-shot, but about Portlyn and Chad in Sonny With A Chance. Hopefully I will get those all out by Tuesday and Wednesday, possibly Thursday. I just have to finish writing all those.**

**And I have no idea why I just summarized my agenda for all of you. But ahem, uh, back to the main topic,**

**I LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER FOR MAKING ME HAPPY!**

** so please, review.**

**And grant the pleasure of much inbox on my return on Tuesday. **

**love, peace, alyce**

**------**

_Thing #6: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

**Give you the remote control during the game**

"Go go go!!!" Nate cheered as he watched the game, eyes full of excitement. "YESSSSS!!!!" He yelled as Kevin Garnett swished in a three-pointer.

Alex, however, didn't really want to watch. She picked at the bowl of popcorn lazily, watching Nate. "Do we have to watch this?" She whined, although she didn't want to sound whiney.

"Yeah, we do. It's the second to last game. If they don't win this one, which they will of course, they won't advance, and won't win!" Nate exclaimed, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Can we PLEASE watch something else?"

"No."

"PLEASE?!?"

"NO!"

"PLEEEEEEASE, NATEY?"

Nate sighed, looking at his beautiful girlfriend. "Fine." He handed her the remote reluctantly. "Here."

Alex smiled at Nate, while taking the remote. "Thanks." She flipped through the channels for minutes, while Nate looked agitated. "Know what?" Alex questioned playfully.

"What."

"I think we'll watch this." And Alex flipped back to the game, while an annoyed but amused Nate groaned.

**-----**

**P.S. Oh, and by the way, did anyone else besides for me watch the Princess Protection Program? **

**Did you like it? I loved it. Hope I'm not the only loser that watched it and enjoyed it. :p**

**I love Brooke. She's hilarious. And I quote, "And one of them is in prison... or paper bag. I always get those two mixed up."**

**Love you all! :* **

**P.P.S. I swear, this is like, one of the LONGEST author's notes ever paired with a very short chapter.**

**P.P.P.S. I will hug all when I get back. Unless you aren't the huggy kind of person. (I know a lot of those. "Get OFF me, Alyce!")**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, mon amis/amies! I'm just quickly going to post the next chapter of this, and then I have to leave. :(**

**Gonna be gone till Friday, with everything else I promised, okay? I love you all for reviewing! :***

**I'm thanking lightbluebubblesx, sunshinnee, incywincyspider (who reviewed like, almost every story I have posted), MikaylaLee, bluebubble112, Keep Dreaming (thanks for reviewing dreamer), riderofthelightning, and NELENALOVER212.**

**THANK YOU ALL! and, as promised: *SQUEEZES YOU ALL TO NEAR DEATH (if you died, who would read and support my stories?) IN A GINORMOUS PANDA BEAR HUG!***

**KALEIDOSCOPE! wheeeee! *is hyper***

**love, peace, alyce**

**-----enjoooooooooy--------------------**

_Thing #7: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

**Play with your hair**

Alex sat in Nate's lap as they watched the big game progress on the TV.

Nate was enthusiastically watching, while Alex was regretting that she decided to watch the game after all.

As the game switched to commercial, Nate refocused his attention on Alex, absentmindedly picking up a strand of Alex's curly hair and wrapping it around his find, and then unwrapping. He started to idly toy with her hair, smiling into the top of her head.

"Who do you think will win?" He asked, curious.

"I don't really care, I guess. I mean, it's just a game. Ow!" Alex suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Nate looked concerned.

"When you play with my hair," Alex sighed, "Please don't tug so hard."


	8. Chapter 8

**ME LOVES YOU ALL. and yes, I am random and hyper. sometimes it hurts. (don't ask.) if you would like to read a story about me and coffee, you may scroll down to the bottom. heck, even if you don't want to know, scroll down anyways. because it's the only way you'll finish the chapter.**

**i just realized i stopped capitalizing the beginning letter of my sentences. weird. **

**As promised, I deliver to you the 8th (ohmy chapters fly fast) chapter of the 25 Things.**

**RAWR. **

**love, peace, alyce**

**-----**

_Thing #8: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

**React so cutely when you hit him and it actually hurts**

"Wanna play Tennis, Aly?" Nate asked Alex, bored.

"Sure! But beware, I am the Tennis Champion!"

"Sure..." Nate said, sarcastically.

They took each other's hands, and Nate started. "Don't worry, I'll start by going easy on you."

"Don't expect the favor to be returned," she warned.

He slapped the back of her hand, more gentle than a real slap. She didn't even blink.

She slapped the back of his hand, hard.

"Ow!" Nate's mouth formed a little 'o' and he retracted his hand in surprise, eyes wide, shaking his hand out.

"I told you!" Alex smiled gleefully.

----

**So now, as for the promised story:**

So I couldn't fall asleep until, maybe, three AM one day for reasons I do not know why, and I had a summer job in the morning at eight, ending at eight PM. It takes me about thirty minutes to get ready, and around ten minutes to go there, so I usually wake up at seven to eat breakfast and every other random thing I do in the morning. Four hours of sleep.

I worked at the local ice cream shop, so it's an easy job, you just scoop ice cream and ask for the people's choice, and take their money. But, you have to stand up. So I'm like, half-falling asleep as I'm scooping ice cream, or taking money. And I was like, mixing up my words all the time and everything because my brain could not function right. Everyone was like, "Is there something wrong with this girl?"

At about noon, lunch break, my friend who worked there as well with me, brought coffee. She was like, "Do you want some?"

Now normally I don't drink coffee or much caffeine (Energy drinks are a no-no) because I think I'm already really hyper and almost like an energy drink just by myself. I don't need some sort of stimulant to make to explode into hyperactivity, right?

But this time, I do, because I figure, "What the heck, I'm so sleepy and this will help, right?" So I drink a cup of black coffee.

Bad idea.

"Soooooooooo... whatwouldyouliketoordertoday?Ohyouwouldlikethemochachipchocolatesmallinacup?AllrightIheardthatitwasreallyreallyreallyreallyreallygood!Whatagoodchoice!"

And then I served them that and... "Isn'ttheweathernicetoday?Ireallylikethesun!It'ssosunnyful!Iloveyouall!That'sright!Whoo!"

(Is she on crack or something?)

And when we closed up... "Ohmytimefliesby!Doesn'ttimeflyby,Kate?Noonewantsmoreicecream?No?No?!?NOO? NOOOOOOO! NOONEWANTS OURICECREAMANYMORE!NOOOOOOO!"

*ultimately breaks down*

Kate: "Alyce, I think you should, uh, go get some rest."

ME: "IREALLYREALLYREALLYLIKEDONUTS,DON'TYOUKATE? ANDINEVERREALLYLIKED JELLY." etc.

If you actually read this whole story and review, please post "NEVER GIVE ALYCE COFFEE" or some variation of that in your review.

Love you!


	9. Chapter 9

**ALYCE IS BACK FROM HER SOOO TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE! **I'm fine now, except that my wrist is in a cast. But that's okay! Thanks to everyone who wished me well. And really, if there was a Best Fans Award, the third people I would nominate would be you guys, (Number One would be the Disney Gang (like the JB, Selena, Demi etc.) and Number Two would be Britney Spears. Cause she's been through a lot and people are still so annoyingly devoted to her.) And Ash and Tess? My BFFs? They are so awesome for being everything they are. **AHEM! ANYWAYS...**

This is a really, really, really, really, really, really, okay I'll stop now, chapter. Longer ones to come. I marshmallow you all for making me happy. Yay!

I'm really sleepy right now, so I'm not really in the mood to you know, write my usually energetic, happy, whatever, author notes. But I would like to tell you guys that I was reading a story this morning on fanfic (non-WOWP/CR/Disney related), but the author threatened to delete the story if they didn't get at least 10 more reviews.

And then after they got that, they were like, "Okay, now that I see that you are all fully capable of reviewing, I expect ten reviews minimum for every chapter. Otherwise I'll delete. I won't write if people won't review." (It's not exact, but you get the point.)

WOAH woah woah... HOLD UP! What is with this snobby like standard?

Reviews are there to make you happy and to construct your writing so it can be better. You should continue writing because you love it and not anything else. I mean, reviews and similar things help, but your love of writing is the main essence of why you should write.

So I hope you Fanfictioners take that advice to heart.

**love, peace, alyce  


* * *

**

_Thing #9: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

**Smile a lot**

Nate smiles a lot. 'Nuff said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi hi hi everyone! It's been awhile... my parents have been doing last minute vacations with our family, so that we can have some "family quality time" before school. Back-to-school shopping is one of my favorite things ever! Going into 7th grade, so at least there's not too much pressure on stuff like SATs and... other stuff.**

**Anywhooooo, this chapter is dedicated to incywincyspider, because she (he? possibly, but I don't think so) is awesome, and yes, I did "stumble" upon your profile, trying to figure out what gender you are. Quite sure you're a girl, Jam. And sorry for not replying to your PM sooner, but I couldn't think of anything. **

**Why would they be having a war, anyways? I would support... uhm, uh, err, ugh, maybe? no... uck... BARNEY! yeah let's go with that.**

**If you did not understand anything mentioned in the above paragraph, no worries. :) Yes I do know I'm crazy so no need to mention it in your reviews, mmkay?**

**Well, happy happy happy day!**

**love, peace, alyce**

**P.S. OMG this is chapter 10! Into the double digits! Just two more chapters and a half and this story will be halfway done! OMG OMG OMG!!!!! **

**-everyone stares at Alyce, weirded out. O.o- **

**Also, as of TCA 09, I have lost almost all respect of Miley that I had harbored before. Just sayin'!**

**And obviously, for the SEND IT ON music video (which I though was cute and OMG Kevin actually sang) they sooo totally forced Niley and tried to make it look like Nick and Selena were avoiding each other. But the behind the scenes pictures says something different. Not like Nelena will be back together though, but at least they're still friends... :)**

**Also, for those who are like, "Selena sucks at singing Miley and Demi have such stronger voices!" It is sort of true. Miley and Demi DO have stronger voices but Selena's is soft and gentle and pretty. And plus, I bet you can't sing better! So THERE.**

**P.P.S. Your thoughts on TCA 09, Send It On, and Selena's album? I know I'll get it. **

* * *

_Thing #10: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

**Come up behind you and put his arms around you**

"I can't believe that she got the cover! I mean, look at her shirt! Look at her FACE!" Mitchie complained.

"I know, right? That wasn't fair." Alex agreed.

"Well, I guess life isn't fair." Shane put his two cents in. Well, actually-technically it's only _one cent_ as Alex likes to point out because it's Shane.

The three were standing in the lunch line, at the end, and they were discussing why so and so had gotten to be featured on the latest issue of _Seventeen._

Then, Alex felt something clamp around her waist and she gasped.

"Guess who?" An all-too-familiar voice asked.

"Uhm," Alex frowned, playing along. "Spongebob Square Pants?"

"Tell me why Spongebob would have his arms around you?"

"Ohhhhh!" Alex laughed. "It's Nate! No wonder you didn't feel spongy!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Three things from Alyce:**

**1. Sorry I can't update as much as I used to! Summer's ending, 7th grade's about to start, and everything is sort of moving fast right now. I was in Canada for the past two weeks, and I basically tried to find as many places with Wi-fi as possible to write. However, my parents don't know I write on FF, so it's a secret and that's sort of hard to keep it from them.**

**My internet privileges have been cut, so updates will come slower and slower, sorry! **

**2. New idea for a story, and I need help. It's like this, but The 25 Ways You Know You're In Love. Do you guys think I should do it?**

**If so, please give me ways. I'm stuck on 14.**

**3. Thank you for supporting me and my writing. I love y'all so much! :* Hip hip hooray for you guys. In case you need a self-confidence booster:**

**YOU ARE SO AWESOME IT'S TOTALLY TRUE!!! And that basically goes for ((almost)) any fan out there of anyone. **

**enjoy! **

**love, peace, alyce (oh and *dreamer* Chap. 2 is almost done, it'll be up as soon as I can get my paws on the internet without my parents watching.)**

* * *

**  
**

_Thing #11: The Perfect Boyfriend Will..._

**Try to secretly smell your hair , but you always notice**

"Hey Princess." Nate greeted as he scooted behind her into the lunch line.

"Hey yourself." Alex replied, smiling at him.

Silently, they moved forward in the lunch line. Then Alex noticed something rather odd. Nate's head seemed to get closer to her with every passing second, until his face was a few centimeters away from the top of her head. He inhaled loudly.

"Natey, what are you doing?" Alex whipped around, glaring playfully at him.

Nate's head shot up to normal position. "Erm, nothing."

"Hmph." Alex huffed, turning back around.

And the same thing happened. Nate was definitely craning his neck and getting closer to her. Then, the lightbulb turned on.

Alex turned around again, slower, with a suspicious look on her face. She was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Nate," she accused, "are you smelling my hair?"

Nate's face turned pink as he blushed. "But your hair smells good!" he protested loudly, almost yelling.

The whole cafeteria fell silent as they turned to look at him, who was turning red, and Alex, who was cracking up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yellow, my FF friends! It is a GLORIOUS day where I live! Chilly in the morning, although.**

**My deepest apologies for not updating sooner. And beware, Chapter 13 (coming soon!) is one of my favorites.**

**Also, feel free to address me as "Luna", as the clever Missing Fred has dubbed me. I have given my full consent to the name.**

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading and other actions!**

**And without further ado, I present to you:**

* * *

_Thing #12: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

**Help others out**

Mitchie was stumbling down the staircase, carrying a load of boxes full of clothing trying to follow Alex who was doing the same with no problem.

Nate ran up, and took over half the boxes off of Mitchie's load.

"Thanks!" Mitchie grinned.

"No problem," Nate replied as he dropped the boxes into the Red Cross truck, and ran off to help another.

* * *

**love, peace, alyce (i have no idea why i was writing like that in my AN)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Whee-hoo! Chapter OMGHEREITCOMESTHEBIGMOMENT 13!!! Almost half-way done with the story! This is one of my (personal) favorites in the whole collection! So, to honor one of my faves, there is a little Nalex story (that I brainstormed in science) down allll the waaaay at the bottttom!**

**Hope y'all are having an awesome school year/year off/job time! **

**love, peace, alyce**

**P.S. Why aren't you all reviewing anymore? Not to sound, you know, conceited or anything but reviews have been lacking. Is my writing getting worse or boring or terrible? Please be honest!**

* * *

_Thing #13: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

**Dance with you, even if he feels like a ****dork**

Nate looked around, intimidated by the flashing lights and pounding music. But he smiled once he saw Alex, who was grooving away with Mitchie and her other friends.

Alex spotted Nate at the same time as he saw her, and she waved him over. "Hi!" She shouted over the pounding music.

"Hey, Princess." He replied, quieter, while still looking around. "School dances aren't really my thing."

"They sure seem to be Shane's!" Alex laughed, while pointing to Nate's brother who was dancing while hitting on all the girls, especially Mitchie and Taylor.

Suddenly, the flashing lights eased. "All right, Lakeview High School! Who's ready for our first slow dance of the NIGHT!!!" The DJ shouted, to receive many whoops as a reply.

_"Ohhhh yeah... oh oh ohh yeah"_

Nate stood there, nervously, running his hand through his hair looking helpless. Alex giggled at him and his expression, and took his hand. "Let's dance."

"Uh, are you sure? I'm not really a dancer, you know..." He trailed off, then muttered, "Feels stupid...", as an afterthought.

In reply, she took his hands and placed them around her waist, and then put her hands and his broad shoulders.

_"If the heart is always searching_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone _

_I'll never make it on my own..."_

She gently leaned her head on his chest and smiled as they rocked back and forth. (Pretty much all that Nate was capable of.)

_"Dreams can't take the _

_Place of loving you_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true"_

She looked up at him with shining chocolate eyes, and he smiled adoringly back at her excited face.

"Thanks for dancing with me, Nate."

"Anything for you, love."

_"When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven _

_I find _

_My paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes"_

* * *

**And as for the mini-story--**

**

* * *

**

**The Movie**

Alex snorted loudly, clutching her sides as the said snort turned into doubling over, laughing. Finally, she stopped laughing to take a swig of water, but never taking her eyes off the screen. But just as she was about to gulp, a loud scream blared out from the home theater speakers, causing her to choke, spew out the mouthful, and resume the maniacal laughing.

"Ha! Ha ha!" Alex giggled, nudging Nate, her boyfriend, in the ribs.

"You were right! This _is_ an awesome movie!" She munched on a another handful of the extra-butter popcorn before continuing, eyes glued. "But, I thought you said it was _horror_! I mean really, for the past hour or so, all I've been doing is laughing my head off! The special effects are crap, it's so freakin' fake! Don't you--... Natey?"

Alex looked over at Nate, to find him huddled into a ball, hiding his face behind a blanket. She smiled and tousled his curly hair, messing it up more than before. Slowly his chestnut eyes peeked open, wide with fear.

"Is it over yet?


	14. Chapter 14

**I AM BACK!!! HUZZAH! but only for a little bit, so I'm trying to squeeze in #14-24 in one breath. or more. I already typed up all of these long before, I just kept on not updating.**

**I apologize for my consistency, or lack of. **

**This is my last author's note until 25 or 24. So, just stick with reading the chapters, mmkay?**

**I love you all. -mwah mwah HIT BY A RANDOM BUS!-**

**love, peace, alyce**

**

* * *

**

_Thing #14: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

**Stare at you**

"Nate?"

"Yes?"

"Sometimes it creeps me out when you just stare at me like that."

"Sorry, I'll stop staring now."


	15. Chapter 15

_#15: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

**Sing for you**

"Hey, uh before I go on our three-month tour, I wanted you to remember me by something."

"...Okay."

"I wrote you a song."

"Awww, thanks!"

"So... uh..."

"Well, can I hear it?"

"Can you?"

"_May_ I?"

_"_I think I'm gonna name it Lovebug, but I'm not sure.

Well, here goes.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_

_I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again"_

"That's as far as I've gotten so far, but if you ever hear it on the radio or whatever, you'll know it's for you."

And Alex smiled, because words cannot describe how you feel when the one you love writes a song for you.


	16. Chapter 16

_#16: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

**Always show affection when you depart from each others company, even when his friends are watching**

****

Three similar looking boys walked alongside each other, each toting a small carry-on bag. A dark-haired beauty was beside the curly-haired one, the four of them following a swarm of other teens. They were in a busy airport hallway, crowded and congested with noise, but the girl's wails could still be heard.

"I'll miss you!"

"Princess, it's only going to be three months." The boy tried to comfort the girl, with no success.

"But that's looooong!" The "Princess" whined tearfully, apparently not caring that she looked like a five year-old, trailing behind the boy and tugging on his sleeve.

"But we'll text and call and email, remember?" He pulled her into a close embrace, and she squeezed him back.

"It's not the same!" She sniffled into his shoulder;

"I know, but I'll be back."

Calling and shouts interrupted their exchange. Releasing grip and looking over, the two saw their crowd of friends attempting to claim the boy's attention.

The curly-haired boy took the girl's hands, and looked directly into her eyes. "I have to go now. Shane, Jason, and my other friends are waiting."

"I know. They're right there," she replied, holding his hands tighter as he tried to initiate a final farewell.

"That means you have to let go, Alex."

"Oh." She let go of him slowly, reluctance etched over her face. "Promise you won't forget me?"

"I, Nate Gray, will not forget you and call you once I arrive." He kissed her cheek, while the girls in the crowd and the boy dubbed Shane 'awww'ed. He walked away, onto the flight, while Alex waved. Then he turned back at the sound of her vibrant voice.

"Love you!"

He gave a soft, crinkly-eyed smile. "Me too."


	17. Chapter 17

_#17: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

**Call for almost no reason**

"Hello, you are speaking to the awesome Alex Russo. Who's this?"

"Hey, it's Nate."

"Oh hey! Why'd you call?"

"No reason."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

-crickets chirp in the background-

Even MORE si--

"Okay, well, no. It's been so long since I've seen you."

"It's been three days. You CAN'T keep on calling me twice every single day! How're you gonna last three months? And I thought _I_ was being the clingy one at the airport."

Normally, Nate would've been angry, but he could her the laughter and not annoyance in his girlfriend's tone. "Well, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"And now you have. Anything else you want to say?"

"I love you, Princess?"

"Okay. I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

_#18: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

**Drive hours just to see you**

"Nate?!?" Alex exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's me, Princess!" The curly-haired boy ran up to Alex and kissed her full on the lips in a rather impatient manner, gripping her body and pushing it closer to his.

"Woah woah woah slow down there, tiger! First things first. You're supposed to be in Arizona for your tour! And not supposed to be back until two months later!"

"I drove for long, long hours just to see you! Do you not want me here?" He pouted, jest twinkling in his amber eyes.

"Of course I do!" She grinned, and this time it was her pouncing on him in a rather impatient manner.


	19. Chapter 19

_#19: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

**Smell nice**

Alex burrowed her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply.

She hadn't smelled the fresh, citrus-y, creamy scent in three months, and she had missed the smell so much.

"You smell nice," she murmured, sounding completely in love.

"As do you, Princess," he chuckled, amused.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, I lied. There IS an AU on this one. But, it's only to tell you that the whole chapter 17-19 connection thing is over as of this chapter. You know, how it was like a tour, and the tour continued over three chapters? Yes? No? **

**Well, now it's just back to random little things.**

**enjoy!**

**love, peace, alyce**

* * *

_#20: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

Give gifts to you, even if they're just little ones

Alex flopped onto her bed, tired. Then she noticed something hanging from the ceiling. She stood up on the bed, jumped, and grabbed the little thing.

She opened the little folded paper, curious. _'I love you. ~Nate. P.S. Save a piece for me'_

Taped to it was a candy necklace, and on the centerpiece was engraved with 'Princess' on it. Alex draped it on her neck, grinning.


	21. Chapter 21

_#21: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

**Plan a romantic date full of cheesy things he wouldn't normally like to do, just because he knows it means a lot to you**

Nate led Alex out the door, and opened the limo door.

"A limo? Nate, you didn't have to!"

"But I wanted to. Plus, it's not that big of a deal, you know, 'cause we ride it almost anywhere anyways."

"Good point."

"But anyways, we're going to -insert name of really expensive fancy restaurant here-, and then after that there's this really nice little dessert place outdoors under the stars. And then, since we both love the ocean, we're going to spend the night on my yacht."

She beamed at him. "You just described my dream date."

He looked pleased with himself, but also slightly embarrassed. "Uh yeah, did I mention I sneaked into your diary?"


	22. Chapter 22

_#22: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

**Be patient when you take forever to get ready**

The doorbell rang two times, and Alex's mother opened the door. "Oh, hello Nate!"

Nate smiled politely at Alex's mother. "How are you, Ms. Russo?"

"Oh, I've been fine. I trust you're here to pick up Alex and not just stand out there talking to me?"

"Uhm, yes, I am. To pick up Alex, that is. We have a date at six at a restaurant, but we agreed for me to pick her up at five." Nate was dressed up all fancy, holding thirteen crimson roses.

"Alex honey?" Theresa shouted up the stairs. "Nate is here, are you ready?"

"Uh NO! Don't let him come up! Give me five more minutes!" Alex sounded like she was having a panic attack.

"Why don't you come in, Nate?"

Nate placed the roses near his shoes, and stepped in. Watching Nate entertain Max for fifteen minutes, Theresa began to worry about her daughter upstairs. She excused herself and marched upstairs to find Alex fussing over her hair in the bathroom.

"Oh sweety, what's the problem?" Theresa said, stepping into the bathroom with Alex.

"I can't find the straightener!" Alex wailed, sounding extremely frustrated.

"Oh sweety, you look just beautiful with your curly hair. Just get dressed!"

Giving up, Alex took another fifteen minutes to change into a beautiful fire engine red dress.

Finally, Alex walked gracefully down the stairs, while blushing at Nate who was patiently waiting, sitting on the staircase.

"Sorry I took so long." She apologized, realizing that they were thirty minutes into their date.

"It was worth the wait," he smiled, looking at her up and down. "You look gorgeous."


	23. Chapter 23

_Thing #23: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

_**Appreciate you**_

"I'm like, the luckiest guy in the world."

"Why?"

"'Cause I have you, Aly, and they don't."


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow. Only ONE MORE CHAPTER... but I haven't written it yet, so we still have (LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF) time to savor the moment. **

**I would like to shout out to everyone who has reviewed, but **_Adoxography Angelus _**in particular for reviewing all the new chapters literally right after I posted them.**

**:D**

**oink oink snort!**

**A background story: This was originally #25, until I decided that one of my chapters was UTTER crap and moved this down one and thought of a better idea for the last.**

**Or at least I hope it's better.**

**SAVOR THE MOMENT!!!**

**love, peace, alyce**

* * *

_Thing #24: The Perfect Boyfriend will..._

**Never run out of love**

"I love you," he said, smiling.

"I know."

Silence.

"Wait! Is that all you're gonna say?!?" He exclaimed, flustered.

"Yeah," she replied in a monotone.

"No '_I love you too' _s?!?"

"Well, you already know that. We've overused that phrase."

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

More silence.

"Okay, well, how about 'I will love you forever and always?"

"Well, that's what Shane said to Taylor and then they broke up."

"You're right..."

"Again, more proof that I'm always right."

Even more silence.

"I got it!"

"Yes?"

"I will never run out of love for you."

She looked at him lovingly. "I won't either."


	25. Chapter 25

_Thing #25: _**Everything Else**

The 25th thing is everything that makes that makes you laugh, and everything that makes you cry.

Everything that makes you angry, everything that makes it right.

Everything that makes him so absolutely **him**, and you so absolutely **you**.

It's what makes you and him stick together, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer.

It's what makes you take a deep breath, look him straight in the eyes and say,

_"I do."_

The 25th thing is what makes it special, the 25th thing is love; what makes you love him, what makes him love you.

And you've found it, and it's magical, it's wonderful, it's everything you've ever wished for.

And you hope that one day, everyone else will find it too.

* * *

**And that's the end!**

**Thanks for sticking through this, if you're reading this right now.**

**I've really kind of moved on from Nate and Alex, but they'll always hold a special place here.**

**I have a new account, under a different name, in a different fandom.  
**

**So goodbye, all you wonderful people. **

**And good luck finding me. ;)**

**love, peace, alyce  
**


End file.
